Falling in Reverse- Second Book of When Gravity Fails
by clicheusername1234
Summary: SEQUEL! Full synopsis/ teaser in first chapter. Read When Gravity Fails so you can understand this one. Or not, if you like being confused. Although, this could be a stand- alone if you really want it to be...
1. Full Synopsis

_In the town of Gravity Falls, there are many mysteries and conspiracies. However, all of these can be traced back to three weathered journals. _

_ These red books hold secrets from the past, present, and future of Gravity Falls. Each book has chosen a very special girl to wield its powers and learn its secrets._

_ You have read the story of the first book, whose secret lies in the present. You have discovered the story of Ana Green and her companions, and how the first journal marked her as its divine owner._

_ Now you will read the story of the second book and its owner. This story takes place in the past of Gravity Falls, about twenty- five years before Ana's adventure. _

_ Soon, you will read the story of the third book's owner and her endeavors in the future._

_ Only when these three young women are united will there be divine peace in Gravity Falls, as well as the world. Their combined power will unleash forces that have not been awoken since the dawn of time. _

_ And you, reader, will be able to experience it all. _

**Author's Note: Sequel! Yay! So, if you haven't gathered, here's the format for the rest of the series: second book about second journal, third book about third journal, and fourth book about, well, I can't spoil it! This will be a completely different story from When Gravity Fails, featuring a new cast of (familiar and known) characters and set in Gravity Falls' past. The same goes for the third book, except in the future. The fourth book is when everyone gets combined. So, that's about it. New chapters will be up soon! Please let me know if my content gets stale, sequels can be very difficult that way. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The Unlikely Trio

MEG

_Summer evenings in the cool forest breeze_

_With my friends, among the trees_

_I have spent every single day_

_And I hope that it'll forever stay this way_

"Whatcha humming, Meg?" asks Reggie, sitting beside me. Rosanna, on my other side, smiles.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say. "Just some lyrics I thought up."

"Ooh, cool!" says Rosanna, twirling her long, red- purple hair. "Tell me more!"

"Nah." I say.

"Really, Ro?" asks Reggie. "We know Meg well enough to tell when she's gonna share her genius."

"Cheers to that." I say.

Yeah, this is how things should be. The date is August 28th, 1986. My two best friends and I are doing what we've done nearly all summer; watching the sun set in the Oregon forest.

My name is Meg Oakley. I'm fourteen years old, and I have curly blonde hair and brown eyes. In other words, I'm nothing special. As you have most likely gathered, I'm a songwriter. I'm pretty shy, but that's okay. I know that I have Reggie and Rosanna behind me.

Rosanna Jackson is my best friend. She knows everything about me, and vice versa. She's definitely the more charismatic and popular half of our pairing, but she always makes sure that I feel included. She's romantic and light- hearted, but not stupid. She doesn't have an unkind bone in her body.

Reggie, or Reginald, Clark is my other best friend. He's tall for our age, with dark skin and black hair. He's extremely book smart, and has an excellent moral compass. Whenever Rosanna or I have teenage girl drama, he always knows how to handle it. I would be lying if I said that I have no interest in him. Alright, fine. I've had a crush on Reggie all summer. Not that he's noticed.

Together, Ro, Reggie and I are the best unlikely friends since The Breakfast Club. I only hope that we can carry that to high school. With all the cliques and stereotypes, it will be interesting to see how the first day plays out. Did I mention that _that_ momentous occasion is tomorrow? God, I'm nervous. I know Reggie feels the same way, but I'm not quite sure about Ro. She's never had trouble making friends or getting boys to like her. Meanwhile, I pour my troubles into song lyrics and avoid most social situations that don't involve my only two friends.

I look over at Reggie, who is most likely thinking the same thing as me. I display a small smile and absentmindedly play with the hem of my peach- colored sweater. Maybe high school will bring the two of us together… isn't there a fall formal or something?

"You guys!" says Rosanna, as if having a sudden epiphany. She's definitely the bubbliest of our trio.

"Yes?" I ask, turning to Ro. I look at her in- style legwarmers and mini skirt and internally sigh. Ro is always ready for a party. Me, however? I'd rather just stay home.

"I can't believe that we start high school tomorrow." she says.

"I know the feeling." I say. "I hope it doesn't tear us apart."

"It won't." says Reggie. "Nothing can tear us apart."

"Knock on wood." I say, making a fist and hitting the pine tree behind me.

"Ha- ha." says Rosanna. "But seriously, I love you guys. Nobody is going to drive us away from each other. And if anyone tries, they'll regret it."

"Wow, okay. Cool." I say.

"Gee, if you weren't our friend, I'd think you're a tad bit scary." says Reggie.

"Oh, shut up. I know you two love me." says Ro, grinning. We laugh.

Ro, Reggie, and I sit and watch in silence as the last bit of the sun sinks beneath the Gravity Falls treetops. I resume humming, trying to capture this perfect moment in time. Rosanna looks at me and smiles. Reggie, in his own world, stares into the distance.

"What was that?" I ask, referring to the loud rustling sound that I just heard.

"I heard it too." says Ro. "Maybe we should get out of here… Reggie? Reggie!" she says, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Ro, I _do _like those shoes." he says, but then realizes that he said the wrong thing. "Sorry, I was spacing."

"Obviously." I say, standing up. Ro follows suit.

"Let's go, dreamboy." she says, offering Reggie a hand. He takes it and stands. "And thank you about the shoes."

"It was merely a subconscious compliment, but you're welcome." says Reggie. I roll my eyes, but still grin.

"This place gives me the creeps when it's dark." I say. "Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BILL

So _that's _the chosen one. Well, one of the _three_ chosen ones. I watch the trio of teens flee the forest from behind the birch trees. They are always watching. _I'm _always watching.

So, the second journal is meant for Meg Oakley. She seems suitable enough, I suppose. She doesn't look strong, but she speaks intelligently. I am interested to see how she handles the power.

_Beep!_

I am startled by my bow tie alerting me of a video conference.

"Yellow?" I ask, using my signature greeting. One of the strange hooded men from The Organization flashes onto the screen.

"Bill, have you identified the chosen one?" he asks.

"Of course I have." I say. How dare he doubt my skill?

"Well, then plant the journal and be ready." says the man.

"Gotcha." I say, taking out the second journal. It's red and has a golden six- fingered hand on the front. On the hand is a "2".

"Quickly, Bill." says the man. "We have no time to waste."

"_You _may not have time to waste, but I have forever." I say. "But I understand that mere mortals like you have certain limits. Don't sweat it, buddy. I'll get the journal to her and even more."

"That's why we hired you." says the man, slightly miffed. "Goodbye." He hangs up, and my bowtie returns to its usual form.

"What's his deal?" I ask, floating through the trees. I need a perfect place to put this journal. You see, if Meg doesn't find it, then I'm in trouble.

I'm only in Gravity Falls on borrowed time, given to me by the hooded men from The Organization. As soon as I place the book, I'll be gone. In order for me to do some _real _damage, I have to be summoned. And, just as The Organization explained, Meg will help me out there.

I finf a nice spot and put the journal down. This will work. I roll my eye as I feel myself fading out of here. I remind myself not to worry. I'm an all- knowing, all- seeing triangle straight from Hell itself, and I'm on nobody's side.

Look out Gravity Falls, I'll be back.


	3. Grody to the Max!

MEG

_ Anxiety_

_What rhymes with anxiety?_

_God, what's wrong with me?_

_I guess it's because when I wake up_

_My whole life will break up_

_'Cuz school starts to today_

_And there's no possible way_

_To escape or flee_

_Anxiety-_

_ RRRRIIIIING!_

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yell, sitting up in bed and grabbing my alarm clock. I turn it off and exhale.

"Well, here I go." I say, getting out of bed. I quickly fix the navy blue covers and look around my bedroom. It's pretty simple, with the necessary furniture and such. The only thing that matters to me is my song book, which lies safely under my pillow. I walk over to my closet and look at my clothes.

Should I even try to look attractive? Sigh, why not. I take out the dark purple sweater from the very back of my closet and look at it. I bought this a few months ago, but I've never worn it. Well, I guess today's the day. I pair it with grey stretch pants and black Chuck Taylors. I examine my slim figure and shrug. This looks fine.

I move toward my mirror and look at my blonde curls. I brush through them and put a headband on. Good enough. I try smiling at my reflection, but it's not real. I'm so nervous.

I grab my backpack, stick my song book in it, and run downstairs to the smell of bacon. God, I love bacon. At least one good thing will come out of today.

"Good morning." I say to nobody. I sigh. Bacon sits on the grill, along with a note. I pick it up and read it.

_At the supermarket. I will be back soon. – Quinn_

Quinn is the nanny/ housekeeper. She's really young, still nineteen. She cooks and cleans for my family. Where are my parents, you ask? They're far away from here, on some huge business trip. They work for a huge oil company, so they're hardly ever home. It's sad but true. I was practically raised by Quinn and a few other nannies.

I take two pieces of bacon and wash them down with some orange juice. I look at the clock and cringe. It's time to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get on kid, we're going on an adventure." Rosanna says playfully, stopping her bike in front of my house. I take my usual spot on the handlebars and grin.

"I wish." I say. I cringe as she starts peddling. The start of the ride is bumpy, but then we're off!

Riding on the handlebars of a rusty old bike is dangerous. _Very _dangerous. But I've been doing it since third grade, and have only broken two bones. Honestly, it's worth it. When I'm on Rosanna's handlebars, it's the one time I feel free. It's like I'm flying! It takes me out of my usual meek demeanor and makes me feel like I'm weightless.

But I always have to face reality. Eventually.

"Aaand we're here!" says Ro, stopping the bike. I get off of the bars and look at my best friend's outfit.

Rosanna wears a neon green off- the- shoulder sweater with a plum miniskirt. She finished the look up with a black bow in her hair and black Chuck Taylors.

"Wow, you look like someone from a catalogue!" I say. I wish I could dress that way…

"Oh, stop it." says Ro. She looks around the bike rack area of the parking lot. "Hey, where's Reggie?"

"Didn't he tell you?" I ask. "He's taking the bus. He said something about wanting to see who he's handling before he gets in the school."

"He doesn't have to be so hostile." says Ro, only half- serious. "People aren't that bad. Nobody is mean unless you choose to see them that way…"

_Crash!_

"Hey!" I yell, looking at the guy who just swiped my backpack. He's tall, kind of fat, and wears a motorcycle jacket. I've never seen him before in my life.

"I wonder what's in here…" he says, playfully reaching his hand in. Oh no! My songbook! I step forward to stop him, but Rosanna beats me to it.

"Yo!" she says, slapping the guy from behind. He rolls his eyes and drops my bag. He turns to face her, and his mean expression instantly changes.

"Hello, honey." he says. Wait. Is he hitting on Ro? "My name's Bud, but you can call me your special buddy. I'm a transfer from Texas, so I'm new here, too. Good thing we found each other, am I right?"

"Are you kidding me?" asks Ro. "You messed with my best friend, there's no way I'm doing anything with you! Grody to the max."

"Oh, you'll be back eventually. In the meantime, take a chill pill. See you later!" says Bud. He walks away looking satisfied. Me, however? I want to throw up.

"I really hope that wasn't foreshadowing for the next four years…" I say, picking up my bag.

"Don't worry." says Ro. "Not _everyone _can be that mean…"

"I thought you said that nobody's mean unless you choose to see them that way." I say, smirking.

"I take it back." says Ro. "I think Reggie may have been onto something."

"More of that humiliation, but on an inescapable vehicle?" I say, linking arms with my best friend. "As if."

We walk up to the main entrance of Gravity Falls High School and marvel at its glory.

"Wow. I can't believe we're actually here." says Ro. I roll my eyes.

"_I_ can. I just don't want to." I say.

"Lighten up, my friend!" says Reggie, coming up from behind me. He puts his arms around Rosanna and I. I can't help but blush.

"O- okay." I say. Rosanna smiles and disconnects Reggie from us. Hey, I wasn't quite ready to let go…

"Let's get this over with. Maybe we'll be able to last at least one day." says Rosanna. "Psych! This place is no match for the radical power of our trio."

"I hope so." I say, gulping. Reggie grins reassuringly.

"I know so."

**Author's Note: So, how am I doing so far? You guys seriously don't know how hard it is to put in all the 80's slang and clothes and media references while marathoning Buffy at the same time. Two decades are more than I can handle! Well, I guess did alright. Also, if you didn't already realize this, Rosanna and Reginald are actual GF characters. They appear a lot as townspeople in ensemble scenes, and they have a bit in The Legend of the Gobblewonker (but her aim is gettin' better!). Just letting you guys know that this story does follow their actual minor storylines, so that's something to think about. Yup, that's about it. Sam, out!**


	4. Tiffany

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I need you all to help me out, okay? There is this group of people on FanFiction called the Eliminators. They routinely force authors to delete their stories and bully people all the time. For the full investigation of their forums, please go on my tumblr blog (link is in my prof), and read the post. I've put in screenshots and quotes showing just how terrible they are. I need all of you to help me out in spreading the post around and helping stop the Eliminators. They've already made me delete my Ask The Author, and you will see a whole list of other authors they've victimized. On a lighter note, thanks for reading and reviewing! I like where this story is going. And just a question, would any of you like to read my original non- fic work? Just wondering.**

MEG

_I am too bored to be writing song lyrics. _

So this is high school.

Yup, this is as boring as I expected it to be.

Reggie, Rosanna, and I sit in our new English class while our teacher, Mrs. McCorkle, lectures us on respect. She should really be giving that lecture to Bud, I saw him pulling the same bag- stealing crap in the hallway twice. Ugh, gag me with a spoon.

I straighten to attention when I feel Reggie's sneaker brush on my leg. I blush and look at him, only to see that he's passing me a note. He drops it on the ground casually and I covertly receive it. I smile and open up the neatly folded notebook paper.

_This place is bogus. Do you and Ro want to Atari it up tonight? I'll even buy some fruit stripes for the occasion. _

I grin and nod at him enthusiastically. He motions to Ro and I nod. I pass the note to her. She reads it and looks at us, mouthing the word "Rad!"

Well, that'll be a relief. I'm not optimistic about the rest of the school day improving, though. I swear, our young- looking teacher rambles like my grandma!

"Thank you for listening, class. You are now dismissed." she says, and I smile. Yes! The bell rings directly afterwards. I exit class with Ro and Reggie, and we walk over to the water fountain in the hall.

"Well, that was excruciating." I say, holding my books against my chest as Ro takes a drink. Reggie is talking to his pal Dan over at his locker. I've never really talked to Dan, he kind of scares me. He's just so big, and I don't mean fat. He's just really, really muscly. I feel like he's going to pummel me whenever I'm near him.

"Oh come on Meg, keep a positive attitude!" says Ro, lifting her head up.

"Easier said than done." I mumble. Ro rolls her eyes and lets the next person in line take a drink.

"So, I was thinking that the trio could take a walk in the forest before we go over to Reggie's house. You in?" asks Ro.

"Totally." I say. "I think it's kind of cool to see the weird stuff in there. Did I tell you about the time I saw a gnome?"

"A yard gnome?" asks Ro.

"A _live _gnome." I say. Ro laughs.

"As if."

"Hey, I believe her." says the girl at the fountain, lifting her head up. She has brown hair in a ponytail and wears a red shirt. "Did you know that I saw one last Summerween? God, I hate Summerween."

"Why?" Ro asks curiously.

"I'm just not into it. Too many annoying kids running around, and the stores are always chaos. I'm not a fan of chaos." says the girl.

"Hm, that's a new perspective." says Ro. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Tiffany." says the girl.

"Cool name!" says Ro. "Do you want to hang out with my friends Meg and Reggie and I tonight? We're going into the woods and then back to Reg's."

"That sounds cool." says Tiffany. "I'll be there."

"Awesome!" says Ro. Tiffany waves goodbye and heads down the hallway.

"What was that?" I ask.

"What was what?" asks Ro.

"That! You just invited someone to come with us!" I say.

"Lighten up, Meg." says Rosanna. "You know I love you, but I can have other friends. And you can, too! Tiffany seems perfectly nice, okay?"

"Okay, fine." I say. "I guess I overreacted."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." says Ro, smiling. "It could be worse. You could be that guy." She points to an abnormally short and abnormally _ugly _guy named Toby hitting on Shandra Jimenez. What is he thinking? She rolls her eyes and walks away. Awww…

"What did I miss?" asks Reggie, coming up from behind us.

"Nothing much." says Ro. "I invited Tiffany to come with us tonight. That's okay, right?"

"Yup, she sounds cool." says Reggie. Oh no. Is that a crush I sense? My jealousy of this strange, mysterious girl is getting the best of me. Ro is my best friend, and Reggie will eventually, _hopefully _become my boyfriend. I hope that Tiffany doesn't take that away.

Why was she even eavesdropping on us, anyway? Where did _she _see a gnome? Or was it just a conversation starter… No, she's obviously up to something. Something bad. Oh no, she's going to axe murder us! I can't let this happen.

No. Stop it, Meg. Tiffany is just a nice, normal girl who is trying to make friends. I will be nice to her and let her hang out with us, because I'm not a jealous bitch.

Okay, maybe I am right now. But seriously, I need to stop. Rosanna is right, I need to lighten up. And I will.

I take a deep breath and smile at Reggie.

"She _is_ cool." I say. "Tonight will be great."

Nicely done, Meg. You battled that ugly green monster into nonexistence. Now it's time to go to your last class, and then hang out with your good friends and a nice new friend.

There is nothing weird or suspicious about Tiffany. It's all in your crazy, hormone- clouded head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIFFANY

I can't believe it! I actually made some friends on the first day. I can't wait to hang out with Rosanna, Reggie, and that other girl. What's her name? Meg, I think.

Anyway, it's great that I've been able to fit in so well. I can't believe that it's only been a few months since my last relocation. I'm hoping that Mom and Dad will keep their promise and I'll be able to spend all of my teen years in Gravity Falls, Oregon. After moving around year after year in order to fulfill their instructions, it gets old. And lonely.

This town seems pretty normal, anyway. What could go wrong? What could I possibly need to do besides finally, _for once, _be a normal teen? What-

_Beep!_

Crap. I take out my futuristic beeper and look at the alert. I instantly recognize the triangular shape and sit down on the bench in front of my school. How could this happen? Mom and Dad _promised _that nothing would go wrong this time. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I guess I just can't escape their legacy. I frown and look back at the beeper to make sure that it's true. Damn, it is.

Bill is back.


	5. The Importance of the Axlotl

MEG

"The axlotl is the albino frilled Mexican salamander. Although its appearance is quite silly and distracting, it is also quite deadly…"

Blah, blah, blah. This is the last period of the day, and I feel myself slowly dying of boredom. I look away from my science teacher. Ro and Reggie aren't in Honors Bio with me, but guess who is?

I look over at Tiffany seated in the back. I suspect she's reading a book under her desk. I roll my eyes, but then pinch myself. I need to stop being so territorial. She's perfectly nice, and so what if she likes my friends?

I've had this argument with myself about ten times ever since mid- day. I look up at the clock and grin. Five more minutes listening to my teacher ramble on about some weird lizard. It's not like that's going to be useful in my adult life. What could I do, use a picture of it to distract people on an AMA? Whoah, where did that thought come from? I don't even know what an AMA _is_. Weird.

"Thank you for listening. Have a nice afternoon." says my teacher, and I immediately stand up. Along with the rest of the class, I exit the room. I just have to run to my locker, and then I can meet my friends-

"Hey. Wait a sec." says a voice form behind me. I turn around to see Tiffany looking at me nervously.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to sound friendly.

"I just… uhm… I don't know. I'm worried that you don't like me." she says. Is she for real? I don't hate her, and I'm not a mean girl. Just a tad bit defensive and jealous.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, smiling. "You seem really cool, and I can't wait to hang out with you tonight. And you know Ro and Reggie like you."

"Thanks." she says, smiling. "I just really want to be able to fit in here. I… I've never been able to before."

"Oh." I say, feeling bad. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. And that's coming from the most anti- social person ever."

"That's not true." says Tiffany. "Your friends love you. I just don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding." I say. Wow, I feel terrible. Tiffany isn't bad. She's like me; she just wants to fit in. "I _want _you to hang out with us."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." says Tiffany. I smile.

"I just might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how deep in have you been?" Rosanna asks Tiffany as we pack for our picnic in the deep forest. The three- er, now four of us like to adventure deep in and see what we find. It's also beautiful and breathtaking to see the trees and occasional waterfall.

"Not very." says Tiffany, spreading some egg salad onto wheat bread. We're in Ro's kitchen, and Reggie and Tiffany are still finishing up their dinners. Ro and I always have the same thing every time- a peanut butter sandwich with potato chips. Simple, but good.

"Well, you're in luck." I say. "We're the best people to be venturing with."

"Very true." says Reggie, reaching over Tiffany's sandwich to grab some mustard. "One time, I had to fight a bear."

"Ha-ha." says Ro. "You mean, you hid behind a boulder while Meg and I scared it away." Tiffany laughs and Reggie blushes.

"That was so scary but fun at the same time." I say. "That actually pretty much sums up the forest experience, especially after dark. And you never know what you'll find in there!"

"Cool!" says Tiffany. "What have you guys found?"

"Well, this one time I found a cool- looking crystal." says Ro. "I've been meaning to make it into a necklace, but something about it kind of sets me off. Like there's something more to it."

"Hm." says Reggie. "I guess that makes sense."

"Have you guys found anything… triangular?" asks Tiffany.

"Huh?" I ask. Why so specific?

"Well, I mean, triangles are really 'in' right now, right?" she asks nervously. I guess she's just trying to start up conversation.

"Uhm, nothing triangular." says Reggie. He puts his sandwich in the basket and Tiffany follows suit. Ro picks it up and opens up her front door.

"Onwards, to adventure!" she says. Cheesy, but I still grin and walk out. Ro's house backs up to the forest, so it's right in her backyard.

"You excited?" I ask Tiffany as we pass through the first bunch of the trees.

"Totally." she says. "And plus, this may help."

"Help with what?" I ask, and she shakes her head as if she thought she was talking to herself.

"Nothing!" she says. She looks up to Ro and Reggie, talking about their science class that we're not in. "You know what, I'm going to ask Ro if we can stop and eat soon!" she runs off, and I cock my head. We just got here! And why is she so distracted? Maybe she _is _up to something.

"Yo! Guys! Wait up!" I say, running up to join my friends.

"Are we okay with stopping?" asks Ro, looking at Tiffany. I shrug.

"Sure, why not?" I ask. "We are pretty deep already."

"Awesome!" says Reggie. He takes the basket from an unsuspecting Ro, unfolds the blanket, and motions for Tiffany to sit down. And then to us, as if we are a second thought. Hm.

"So," I say, biting into my sandwich. "How was everyone's first day?"

"Pretty okay." says Reggie. "I mean, that Bud kid didn't mess with me, and I got to catch up with Dan. And of course, I met Tiffany. I mean we. _We _met Tiffany."

"Cute." says Ro, rolling her eyes. "Mine was great! I made a few new friends, and I don't hate any of my teachers."

"I don't _hate _any of mine," I say, "But my science teacher started on a pretty weird topic."

"I know, right?" asks Tiffany. "My day was way better than I expected it to be. I actually made some friends, which hasn't happened in a really long time. This is the first time since preschool that my parents have agreed to let me stay in one place for more than one year. _Four, _actually!"

"We're happy you're here." says Reggie, looking at Tiffany admiringly.

"Yeah," says Ro. "And maybe when Summerween comes around we can help you hate it less! You _do _trick- or- treat, right?"

"Why would I?" asks Tiffany.

"Free candy. No doy." I say, grinning.

"I see your point." says Tiffany.

Suddenly, a loud rustling noise comes from the behind the forest hedges.

"What's that?" asks Ro.

"No idea," I say. "I'll go check it out."

"Have fun!" says Tiffany. I grin and get up, dusting myself off. I climb over the hedges and land on the dirt. I look around at the empty forest clearing. What could have made that noise? There's nobody in here!

"H- hello?" I ask. I get no answer, but I further investigate. In the center of the clearing is a large, hollow tree trunk. Weird, it must have been struck down in a storm a long time ago. I circle the trunk, and then look inside of it. Wait. What is that?

I stick my hand in and pull out a strange… book? I look at the dirty thing and wipe the leather cover on the sweater. Whoah.

The journal is a rich red color, and it has intricate gold embellishments on the side. It has a golden hand with six fingers and the number "2" on the cover. What could that mean?

I open it up and see a bunch of ink- drawn and written entries about magical artifacts and powers. So this is a fiction book, right? But one thing makes me stop flipping through. It's a picture of the crystal Ro found! She was right, it's magic! Wow, so this is all real?

I flip through the pages until I reach the empty ones. The book is only half- full. Oh! I know what I can use this for! My songbook is almost full; I can start putting lyrics in here. It's well- bound, and it's really cool!

I consider showing this new journal to my friends, but something stops me. It talks about magic, which I now know is real. I don't want them to think that I'm crazy or that the journal is dangerous. And plus, I'm not exactly comfortable with sharing everything with Tiffany just yet.

I tuck the journal in my back pocket, which is hidden by my long sweater. I'll open it up again later at home and read it more in detail. But for now, it'll stay safe and out of harm.

Not to mention out of sight.


	6. Pancakes in a Bag

MEG

The world is certainly a brighter, happier place when you have a special secret. I smile to myself as I wake up the next morning. I take out the journal from under my pillow and rub the cover. After looking at it in more detail, I realized that this book could be a big deal. However, I have decided to keep it far away from any suspicious eyes. It's kind of nice to know something that everyone else doesn't.

I sigh, stretch, and walk over to my mirror. I feel much more confident today than I have in a very long time. I walk into my closet and leave holding the only miniskirt I own; I think today's the day to try it out.

I pair the black skirt with a green sweater and look myself over. Not bad! Maybe Reggie will ask me to the Fall Formal, which is in a mere week. I smile at my reflection and brush through my curls.

I pick up the journal again and put it into my bag. I feel like I should always have it with me, just in case. Besides, I think I just might show it to Reggie and Ro. But not Tiffany, I just don't know her well enough yet.

"Meg! Breakfast!" yells a voice from downstairs. I sling my bag over my shoulder and open my door.

"Coming!" I holler. I run down the stairs and meet Quinn in the kitchen.

"Good morning." she says, flipping a pancake on the stove. "You seem… lively."

"Very observant." I say.

Quinn is the closest I have to a motherly figure, so that's what I see her as. I love her so much, and I know she looks at me like I'm her daughter. I don't know much about her personal life, but I know she's super eco- friendly. She's a tall, blonde, twenty- year old woman with a sense of humor very much like my own. She lets me do most of the stuff I want, but I guess that makes sense because I'm not that much of a rule breaker. She's also a great cook.

"So, how are Reggie and Ro? And that new girl, Tiffany?" Quinn asks, putting the pancakes on a plate. I shrug.

"They're good. Tiffany is really sweet, Ro is really optimistic about everything, and Reggie is just-"

"Adorable." Quinn finishes. She knows all about my crush on Reggie, and loves teasing me about it.

"Oh, shut up." I say, taking the plate of pancakes. I dig in and smile. "These are awesome!"

"Why, thank you." says Quinn. "Why don't you take them to go? Ro's already outside."

I look out the window to see my best friend on her bike.

"Good idea." I say, putting the pancakes into a bag and shoving them into my backpack. "Gotta go!"

I wave goodbye to Quinn, and run out the front door.

"Yo!" says Rosanna.

"Hey!" I say. "Ready to go?"

"Totally." she says. I climb atop the handlebars, and we're off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Tiffany?" I ask Ro and Reggie as we exit our first period class. I noticed our new friend's absence and couldn't focus on anything else all class.

"I have no idea." says Ro. She looks to Reggie, who is going through his locker.

"Me neither." he says sadly. "I'm disappointed; I wanted to ask her something today…" I look at the poster for the Fall Formal and frown. Oh no!

"That sucks." I say, trying to keep my cool. "Well, if you're free, maybe we could go into the forest again today?"

"Sure." says Reggie. "That sounds fun."

"Sorry, no dice." says Ro. "My grandma has a birthday party. It's not gonna be much of a party, considering the fact that she's, like, seventy, but I can't ditch."

"Aw." I say, but I'm cheering on the inside. Me and Reggie alone? Maybe I'll be able to convince him that Tiffany isn't the only girl that he could ask to the dance…

"Well, I gotta go meet Dan." says Reggie. "He and I have a science project together."

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Have fun!" says Ro. We watch Reggie walk away.

"So, why aren't the two of you working together?" I ask Ro. She shrugs.

"Shandra asked me first."

"Shandra _Jimenez_?" I ask. She's one of the richest, most popular girls in the school!

"Yup." says Ro. "Before you judge me, I'll say that what she lacks in brains she makes up with kindness. She really is super nice."

"Okay." I say. I pick my battles, and this isn't one of them.

"See you later." says Ro. "The vending machine is beckoning me."

"Make good choices." I say as she scurries off. And now I'm all alone. Well, it's free period, so I should probably find something to do besides stress about tonight.

I head towards the library, which is on the opposite side of the building. I have to cross through the outdoor courtyard to get there. Once I get outside, I gulp. The only other person here is Bud Gleeful, looking smug as ever.

"Hey! You!" he yells, running towards me. Oh God. Just keep walking, Meg. However, this guy refuses to shut up. "Are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" I ask, looking him in the eyes. I'm trying to do a death stare, but I think it's coming out as more of a deer- in- the- headlights thing.

"Is Rosanna single?" he asks. I do _not _need this.

"You know what? Lay off." I say, turning around and walking towards the library. However, I'm stopped when my backpack is snatched off of me.

"Hey!" I yell, only to see Bud turning my bag upside- down and letting the contents fall onto the pavement. I see the pancakes from this morning, some pencils, the journal- oh, no! The journal! He, above all people, can't see that!

I look up at him and down at the stuff.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, reaching downwards to pile everything up.

"Because you weren't giving me answers." he says. He stops grinning once his gaze falls upon the journal. Does he recognize it?

"Where did you get-"

"It's nothing." I say, putting the journal and the rest of my stuff in the bag. "And if you say one more thing about Ro, you'll regret it."

"Really?" asks Bud, even more provoked now that I've hidden the journal away. "Fine, give it to me."

"Fine." I say coldly. I make a fist and punch Bud Gleeful in the face. Hard. He grabs his nose and I pick up my bag. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a library to be in."


	7. Tiffany Explained

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Thanks for your support in my low self- esteem moment. Now that I've had a day or two to get my act together, here's a layout of my future writing:**

- **Finish Falling in Reverse, put this "series" on hiatus.**

- **Start/ continue my ****_new GF fanfic_****, more info on that coming soon!**

- **At the same time, write my original short story series: Reality Check. It'll be published on Fictionpress, Fanfiction's sister website. I can't post links here, but feel free to look it up and review! It basically works like a TV show, each new "episode" will have a few chapters. A brief outline of the plot: a central cast of high school stereotypes play parts in the daydreams of the teen protagonist. With themes like The Medieval Times, the secret world of espionage, and Broadway musicals, readers of Reality Check will get to see their favorite teen tropes in an all- new light.**

**Now that that's taken care of, onto the story!**

TIFFANY

"You _said _that nothing was going to happen!" I yell into the futuristic communication device. I think it's called an iPhone, but I'm not sure. What kind of name is that, anyway?

"We're sorry," says the voice of my mother on the other end. She and my dad are currently in the next century; no wonder we have crappy connection. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Ugh!" I say, stretching out on my bed. I skipped school today because I've been trying to find a way to get myself out of the Bill situation. Sure, I've had training, but I don't w_ant _to fight a demon right now!

"I have to go." says my mother. "We'll talk later."

I cringe to the sound of her hanging up.

God! Fourteen years of living with time traveling parents, and I can't even catch a break for once. I've spent my entire life moving around with them, training to be like them, and sacrificing my own personal life so they can fight demons and baddies throughout time and space. And what do I get? Nothing!

I thought the next four years were going to be different. Mom and Dad said that I could have a break, that I could at least attempt living a normal life. They said that this time and place were perfect, calm, and peaceful. They said I wouldn't see a demon, or a monster, or anything that would require my… unique training.

But, no-o. I've only been here for a few weeks and there is already a dream demon in my midst.

What am I going to do? If I choose to fight Bill Cipher, I'll most definitely lose my friendship with Ro, Reggie, and Meg. They'll think I'm a freak, and possibly a raging murderer. I know all of Bill's tricks, with my luck he'll turn into human form right before I banish him. Great.

But I can't _not _fight him. It's what my family, along with the rest of their organization, have trained me to do since I could walk. Whether I like it or not, I have the skills and I have the will. I just wish that I didn't have to be slaying bad guys left and right every second of my life.

I sigh. Well, then it's settled. Hopefully, Bill hasn't been summoned yet. Once he is, then we're _really _screwed. If I can destroy any traces of him or directions about summoning him, then the job will be done and I won't have to worry. I just hope that nobody has found them before I do.

Why can't I be like Meg, who doesn't have to worry about demons and monsters? The worst thing in her life is the fact that she obviously has an unnoticed crush on Reggie. Somehow, I don't have that much sympathy. Don't get me wrong, I want to be friends with her and Ro and Reggie. But I'm just putting things into perspective, here.

Although, I could totally be wrong. I don't really _know _Meg.

After all, everyone has their demons.


	8. The Comfort Zone

MEG

"Well, this is nice." I say as I pass Reggie his sandwich. He shrugs.

"Yup." he says. I smile and blush. Reggie and I haven't been alone together for years. Just thinking about it gives me the chills. I look around the vast forest surrounding us and take a mental photograph of this moment.

With the new stress of Tiffany and homework (in that order), it feels like I haven't had a moment to breathe since the night before high school began. Don't get me wrong, I like Tiffany. I really do. I just think there's something up with her… and I'm not too proud to admit that I need to snatch Reggie before she does.

"Hey, Reggie?" I ask, looking over at my friend.

"Yeah, Meg?"

"I like it out here. With you." I say.

"Same." says Reggie. He looks up at the sky, obviously in a whole other world. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Sooo…" I say, resting my hand on the journal under the picnic blanket. It's my lucky charm, I've been able to write some really great lyrics in it. Maybe it can help me out here…

"Yes?" asks Reggie, looking into my eyes. Okay, maybe not directly into my eyes. God, Meg, get over yourself.

"Did you, uh, hear about the school dance coming up?" I ask. Here we go. It's been brought up, it's right in his ballpark…

"Yeah!" says Reggie, suddenly becoming much more energetic and excited. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! This could only mean one thing…

"Aaand…?" I prompt.

"I'm thinking about asking Tiffany!" says Reggie.

What.

Teenage mental breakdown, coming my way. Sure, I knew Reggie thinks Tiffany is nice and pretty. But, oh my GOD, I've known him for years! He's known her for almost a _week_.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Nobody has ever liked me that way. Nobody has ever liked me _at all_. I have the lowest self- esteem a girl could get.

But now I've hit rock bottom. I could handle myself being a jealous bitch about Tiffany. I could handle Bud being a jerk. But this? I don't even know how to react anymore.

I suppose I have to, though, because Reggie is looking at me like I just ate a fly.

"Yeah, that's… great." I say, defeated.

"I'm glad you think so." says Reggie. "Look, I know I'm friendzoning you, or whatever the term is."

"Haha, what?" I ask, pretending to be surprised. "You're not! It's-"

"Meg. Please." says Reggie. I stop talking and listen, a lump forming in the back of my throat. "I've known you for a really long time. I _know _you, Meg. I know that you're a very strong, inspired, willful person. I admire those qualities and wish more people had them."

"Okay…" I say, removing my hand from the journal. Too late now.

"But, Meg. You're changing. We all are. I'm not saying that those qualities aren't still in you, but your jealousy about Tiffany and your attachment to Ro and I are unhealthy. You need to go out and find your own way. Meet new people, have new experiences, and then come back to us for lunch. Here's an example: hanging out in the forest every night is a nice tradition." Reggie motions to the trees.

"But the same peanut butter sandwiches," he says, holding up his own, "get old and tired. Plus, this is a comfort to you. You need to get out there, stray away from that comfort zone. For me, a relationship with Tiffany is going out of my comfort zone. Hell, _any _relationship would be pushing my limits. For Ro, hanging out with the more popular crowd is getting out of her comfort zone. I just think that you, Meg, need to find something that you can do other than waste the days away with Ro and I in the forest. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I guess." I say sadly. But there's anger there, too. I wonder how long Reggie and Ro and maybe even _Tiffany _have been saying this about me? It sounds like Reggie's had _plenty _of time to think about it. So what if I don't want to 'go my own way'? I'm perfect happy the way I am!

"Actually, I _don't _understand." I say. "Here! Take your damn sandwich and go explore the space beyond your comfort zone, wherever the Hell that is! Oh, wait, I know where it is! Next to Tiffany! So _go_, why don't you?" I yell.

"Fine. I will." says Reggie. "Meg, I thought you'd handle this like a mature, strong girl who knows that her friends care about her. But if you want to let your emotions control you, that's on you."

And with that being said, he walks down the path towards town. Without me. I remain seated on the picnic blanket, with my head in my hands.

"You want me to do something out of my comfort zone, Reggie?" I ask between gritted teeth. I violently take the journal out from under the blanket and open it to a dog- eared page. I rub my finger on the title, Bill Cipher- The Most Powerful Being in the Universe, and smile.

"Try this."


	9. Bill Cipher Rule Number One

MEG

"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!" I yell at the framed photograph of myself in the center of the candles. According to the journal, this spell will allow the all- powerful Bill Cipher to become my guardian of sorts. And who doesn't want the most powerful being in the universe to be their friend/ magic genie/ watcher?

Reggie says that I'm too controlled by my emotions? That I need to 'get out there'? Well, I'm feeling pretty 'out there' performing this ritual. And, hm, I suppose teaming up with the _most powerful being in the universe _(notice how often I'm repeating that?) gives me quite a lot of control. I laugh to myself in the quiet forest clearing.

Suddenly, it's like the world has slowed down. Woah, I think it has! Everything I see turns to grayscale, and I have to cover my eyes to shield myself from the huge, growing, triangular shape before me…

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I open my eyes and am pleased to see that the world has turned back to its normal settings. But… where's Bill? He was in front of me a second ago…

"Hello there!" yells a loud voice from behind me. I jump and turn around. Wow, my heart just stopped for a second.

"So you're Bill?" I ask the floating triangle. "I didn't imagine you to look so… funny." I mean, he has a top hat and a bowtie, for God's sake! It's like something out of Broadway!

"Do I look funny now, little girl?" Bill asks. I gasp as he transforms into an enormous yellow- gold dragon.

"No! No, you don't!" I yell. Satisfied, Bill goes back to his original form.

"That'll teach you not to laugh at me." he says. "Now, let's get down to business. You're Meg, right?"

"Uhm, yes." I say. "How did you know-"

"Bill Cipher Rule Number One: I know everything." says the triangle.

"Ookay…" I say, slowly stepping backwards. "But yeah, I'm Meg." I say.

"Good, good." says Bill. "So you're upset about teenage drama, right?" he asks in a condescending tone.

"Uhm." I say, blushing. He doesn't have to make it sound so… petty. "Yes."

"What, the boy you like won't go to the dance with you?" Bill mocks.

"Actually, that's right." I say. "He also told me that I let my emotions control me and that I need to 'go out of my comfort zone'. Some pretty rough stuff. I figured that this whole satanic ritual thing was a good start."

"Indeed it is." says Bill. "Most people wouldn't be that comfortable with a floating triangle who can turn into a horrifying dragon on demand. But I guess you're not 'most people', are you?"

"I suppose not." I say, sticking my chin up. Maybe having Bill around won't be that bad. This is kind of… nice.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Bill. "Mind control? Should we dispose of the girl he does have in mind? I can do the dragon thing-"

"No! None of that!" I say, stomping my foot. "I don't want to hurt anybody!"

"Aw, you're no fun." says Bill.

"Murder isn't fun." I say coldly.

"Okay, okay." says Bill. "So, what _are_ we doing? Come on, Kid, you have an all-powerful demon to do your bidding! Use me well!"

"I just… I just want to find a way to keep everything the way it is." I say. "Or was. I want it to just be me, Ro, and Reggie, hanging out in the forest every night. Is that so much to ask?"

"I don't know, is it?" asks Bill.

"With Tiffany around, yes." I say. "God, she's the whole reason my life sucks!"

"Are you sure it's not just you?" asks Bill, but then he bursts out laughing. "Of course not, it's totally Tiffany."

"Thank you." I say.

"So, murder?" asks Bill.

"No!" I yell. "I just… have to become better than her. Bill, I want you to train me to be everything that Tiffany is, plus a billion. Then, Reggie will like me and Ro will pay more attention to me."

"Okey- dokey." says Bill. "Let me just get out my handy- dandy book of all of the human beings on Earth…" He takes out an enormous leather- bound book.

"Ah! Tiffany Northwest." he says.

"Northwest? Like the town founder?" I ask.

"Probably just a coincidence. Or something to be referenced in the next book…" says Bill.

"Next book of what?" I ask, utterly baffled.

"Nothing. That was for the audience's sake." says Bill. Damn, this triangle is crazy.

"So, Tiffany Northwest." says Bill. "It says here that she loves art, Nutella, and hates Summerween. Also, she- oh, my!"

"What? What is it?" I ask, but Bill shuts the book abruptly.

"None of your concern." he says. "But it seems like there's more to Tiffany than you think."

"Tell me!" I yell.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm the master here." says Bill. "Do you want to win back Reggie and Ro?"

"Yes." I say.

"Then shut up. On a lighter note, I believe Quinn is at your house making dinner as we speak." says Bill.

"Well, I should be there, then." I say, picking up the picnic basket and my journal. "Are you… just gonna hang out around here?"

"Oh, I'll be around." says Bill. "I've got free reign of the town, baby! But you can always summon me by touching the picture of me in the journal. Got it?"

"Got it." I say. "Well, bye?"

"Ta- ta, Meg!" says Bill. "I'll be seeing you soon."

TIFFANY

I sit up in bed and hit my head on the wall. I just woke up from the weirdest dream, which could only mean one thing…

I'm too late. Bill has been summoned.


	10. The New Meg

MEG

Well, let's just say that the morning after my little satanic ritual feels significantly different. For one thing, I'm _confident_. Like, I can literally _feel _the determination and pride flowing through my body. It's like liquid gold, if that makes any sense.

Somehow, the fact that Bill is watching makes me feel better. It's like I've got this little, er, little_ish_ friend on my side. He's going to help me get Ro and Reggie back, and put Tiffany where she belongs.

Hey, I'm not being a jealous maniac.

I step out of bed and stretch. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I shake my long, curly hair out as I remove it from the scrunchie. Much better.

Maybe today, instead of the trusty ol' sweater and leggings routine, I'll wear something cute. I further convince myself of this as I open up my closet.

"This will do. I think." I say, uncertainly holding up a mint green dress and brown knee- high boots. I quickly get dressed and assess the result.

Huh. I twirl my hair and tap my heels on the carpet.

Maybe today will be a good day.

TIFFANY

Well, this is just wonderful. All I asked for was four years of peace outside of my crazy demon- slaying life, and instead I got Bill Cipher in my midst.

I sigh and roll my eyes as the bus drops me off at school. How can I go through this whole day knowing that everyone I see is in danger? Especially Ro and Reggie. Oh, Meg too.

"Tiff!" yells Ro, running up to me. Reggie trails behind her, panting.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Big… news…" says Reggie, almost doubled over.

"Gee, what marathon did you run?" I ask, but then shake my head. "Sorry. It's early, my witch filter is a bit broken."

"No problem." says Reggie. "Actually, there's something I have to ask you-"

"Save your hormones for later, Reg. I'll repeat: big news!" says Ro.

"What is it?" I ask, blushing at Reggie.

"It's Meg! She…"

"Hello, Tiffany." says Meg from behind me. I jump, startled.

"Uh, hi!" I say, turning around. "Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!" I say. Meg looks totally different. Not only is her hair down, but her whole posture and personality are changed. She seems so much more confident. I feel happy for her, but I don't think we're good enough friends for me to gush.

"Thanks." says Meg. Did she just smirk at Reggie? "Really out of my comfort zone."

"I've noticed." says Reggie coldly.

Okay…

"Anyway, I've gotta go to class. Wanna walk with me, Ro?" asks Meg.

"Sure!" says Ro, linking arms with Meg. "Lead the way!"

"Well, bye…" says Reggie. The two walk away, Ro chattering on excitedly about her cat.

"So…" I say, rubbing my toe in the dirt.

"I guess it's just us." says Reggie.

"Well, along with all the other people outside of school." I point out.

"Yeah, them too." says Reggie. Wow, he is really struggling with this.

"You were saying something about the dance?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." says Reggie. "Would you… would you like to go? With me."

"Sure!" I say, smiling. "Thanks for welcoming me and everything. This will be fun."

"Yeah." says Reggie. He smiles. "Yeah!"

"Well, I should probably head off to class…" I say, smiling.

"Me too." says Reggie. "Bye!"

"Bye, Reg." I say, waving as I walk away. I sling my bag over my back and walk towards the building. Suddenly, someone stops me.

"Meg! You startled me." I say, heavily breathing.

"Sorry." she says.

"Hey, weren't you just with-"

"No. What would make you think that?" asks Meg, grinning. I swear, Meg just walked off with Ro. Did she, like, teleport? No. She couldn't have!

"Oookay. What's up?" I ask casually.

"What were you and Reggie talking about?" asks Meg.

"Well, the dance." I say. "We're going together."

A shadow seems to cross over Meg's eyes. That's not normal. Maybe she's just having a moody day?

"I see." she says. Suddenly, she regains her smile. "Well, I gotta get going. See ya!"

"Bye." I say, a little freaked out. Meg drops her bag as she walks away, and I go to help pick up her stuff.

"What… what is this?" I ask, holding up a red journal. A very familiar red journal.

"That's nothing!" says Meg loudly, smacking it out of my hand.

"Ow!" I say, rubbing my hand. I let Meg stuff it into her bag and walk away. I've seen what I need to see.

I sigh. My worst suspicions have come true. As Meg snatched up that journal, I got a glimpse at one of the pages. And I know what I saw. Bill Cipher.

And if Meg is in possession of the journal that summoned him, that can only mean one thing:

Bill Cipher has Meg. And if I don't do something to stop him, things will get really ugly, really soon.


End file.
